


An Unknown Stowaway

by PrincessIsFineThx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dont shame me either, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Im new dont kill me, Reader pretends to be a guy, Reader-Insert, Slow Updates, ThisWasAFeverDreamOFSorts, You Have Been Warned, good plot, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-04-09
Packaged: 2021-04-17 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessIsFineThx/pseuds/PrincessIsFineThx
Summary: Ravengers aren't that bad, you'd know because you were one. A secret one. Pretending to be a guy. Pretending to also be a different species that wasn't terran. Luckily you haven't been caught yet and hopefully you never will!Everyone's luck runs out eventually.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're reading this then that means I grew the balls to write a fanfiction. That also means you're here to read this saucy fic and not my anxious notes. I'm new here, excuse me if the punctuation isn't perfect and enjoy! Leave me a comment!

You cursed softly under your breath. You were late. 

You would smear the pink sludge across your face, getting in the crevices of your nose and eyes. Then you slip the purple contact lenses into your eyes, blinking before looking into the mirror. You frowned and smeared the sludge down your neck and across your shoulders. This might be wrong but it kept you alive and you weren't trying to be the sweetest person in the galaxy at the moment. You wrapped your hair and then slipped your raggedy hat on. your hair looked shorter with it on. You continued to smear the sludge across your arms and legs even though no one will see your arms and legs; it was a precaution. After knowing the important parts were covered, you wrapped your breasts with old tattered wrapping, once white when you stole it from the medic bay. You wrapped it tight enough to look like a flat chest, or flat enough. You slipped on some few articles of clothing, baggy as usual. You looked at yourself in the mirror and nodded. "Oh, almost forgot.." You grabbed your scarf and wrapped that around your neck and mouth. Clearing your voice a few times and speaking low and deep, you ran out your room to the main control room.

Yes you had your own room, it was small and cramped but you worked damn hard to get one. You smiled softly as you remembered your first few nights on the ship. Your first time joining the crew.

~~~ flashback~~~

You gasped as guns went off here and there. Lasers, bullets, arrows flying here and there. You looked over at the ship attacking the planet. This wasn't your planet so you could care less about it. What you really cared about was when that new ship would be taking off.. You made sure the coast was clear before running through the tall grass and slipping through the landing gears of the ship. As you boarded, you kept low and alert while watching the men run around. When the last few ran off, you scurried to an empty room. Looking around, you nearly screamed at seeing someone else in there with you; yourself. A mirror. You sighed heavily and stepped closer. Your face was painted pink, keeping your true identity safe. Terran. You looked around and grabbed an old hat, slipping it on and making your short hair look boyish. You knew about space pirates (you were sure these guys were pirates) and you heard about how they rarely take girls into their crews. Your idea was to try and fit in with them for as long as you can. Keeping both your identities safe as well. Just as you turned and walked to the door, it opened for you. There outside the room were two men, much larger and much scarier than you realized. Their smiles dropped and one spoke. "Aye, who the hell are you?" This made you frown because your plan just sank. 

"I...M-my name-" You tried speaking until the other cut you off. 

"Shut up, lets bring him to Yondu and see what he says about this one. You know how he feels about little stowaways." He laughed to his partner who also chuckled. The first guy who had a face made of rocks grabbed your arm and tugged you out the room. You grunted but followed. Your stomach flipped when you heard the man call you a 'him'. At least you looked the part. But what did this Yondu guy do to stowaways?

They walked you down a few long halls and finally a door opened, revealing a large control room. Buttons, seats, levers, and a large window that showed the open view of the planet. You looked around in aw and froze when a few eyes landed on you. Gruff, rough, old, young, colored, pale faces. You swallowed hard and the man holding your arm shoved you forward. "Found a rat in one of the rooms. Wheres the captain?"

"Not back yet, you can just put him in the corner or something." Came the voice from someone. His back was turned. You were shoved against the wall and tripped on the way down. You rubbed your head as you sat on the ground and heard the males voice again. "Jeez you tryin' to kill the kid?" He turned around and tilted his head. "Whats your name kid?"

You cleared your voice and stood up, making your voice deeper. "My name is...Zeek." The guy stared at you and nodded. 

"Zeek, okay. Uh well you two can get back to your stations, I'll have Yondu deal with this one." He waved the other two off. As they left, you sat down and looked around again. You could barely hear the gunshots from outside. You should have played this out better. Maybe you should have hidden before trying to run about and pretend to be one of the crew members. Maybe. "I'm Kraglin, second in command here." That man spoke again. You looked up and he was directly in front of you. 

"Is the captain gonna kill me?" You asked suddenly, making Kraglin smile. It was a sort of playful smile. 

"Unless you're trying to kill him, no I don't think he will." He turned back to the main controls and looked out the window. You stood up. 

"Can I join this crew?" Again, the few people in the control room turned to look at you. Some just laughed. Kraglin shrugged. 

"Ask the man behind you." He spoke without having to turn around. However you spun around as quick as the wind and faced a leather jacket. Looking up, you were met with a taller male with deep blue skin. A red thing poked out from his head as well(What you've later figured out was called a fin) which was the only thing you stared at for a moment. Finally you cleared your throat.

"Hi, my name is Zeek, I want to join your crew sir..." Your fake deep voice became quiet as he stared you down. 

The man in front of you made some movements with his jaw. Was he chewing something? He smiled a crooked smile and looked around. "Kraglin is this some sort of prank?" He chuckled and looked back at you. You puffed your chest in determination.

"I'm serious sir. I-...I'm smaller than most boys my age but I can reach in places others can't and I'm pretty quick too. I want to get off this planet cause if I don't-" You were cut off by his hand and he walked past you. You let out a deep sigh and turned around, watching him walk to the controls. He spoke to Kraglin, the two exchanging words. You stood there waiting, your arms by your sides. Finally, Yondu turned around and walked up to you.

"Alright, you said yer name was Zeek? You will refer to me as Captain or Sir, not pal or bud or what ever else. Understood?" You nodded, responding with a quick 'yes sir'. "You really want to join this crew? I'll let you join, but this isn't your free ride boy. I'm gonna put you to work for a long time understood?" Again you nodded. "Good, uhh I'll have one of the men show you the back rooms and get you a mop..." he mumbled and walked out the room. You looked at Kraglin and he motioned you to follow Yondu. You smiled a little and quickly ran after the Centaurian. He only glanced back at you. "Keep up pip squeak I've got places to be."

~~~


	2. You're Still a Bust Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic duties of the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :I want to clarify because I confused myself last night thinking about it:  
You're still you, your fake name is gonna be Zeek. I like that style of reader-inserts where there isn't much (y/n) (l/n) and I know theres a name for it. I might slip some of the reader descriptions in though.
> 
> Also you're not as young as the prologue describes. Sorry for the confusion.

You sighed as the control room came into view. You looked around in confusion. Usually Yondu would be waiting to scold you for being late or for being just on time. Kraglin looked up and greeted you. "Hello Zeek, you're early." He looked at a tablet of his. "Lets see, need you to go down to the lower stations make sure everyone is accounted for and awake. After that you can do a sweep around the showers and the lunch room. There was another fight last night, food and blood. Just make sure theres nothing dead in the showers." He clicked his tongue. "Report to me when you're done." He turned back around and spoke to one of the other pilots. You nodded and turned around to run right into the captain.

"Oh, hello captain." You greeted him with your deep voice. Yondu smiled and ruffled your hat before walking past you. You roll your eyes and fix it, turning around to watch him walk towards the controls.

"Alright boys, we got ourselves a new target. Head for these locations then get the boys to gear up. We're gonna have a bit of trouble on our hands." Yondu would show a small tattered paper to one of the pilots and he nods, setting the coordinates on the screen. You watched, blinking before you could clearly read the coordinates right. You walked out of the control room and hurried along to the lower stations. You passed your bunker and the showers, walking downstairs to the stations. You sighed as you hated waking the crew up. Most of the time they were up, but when they weren't it was your responsibility to wake them. 

Some woke crankier than others. 

You looked around the large room, seeing most of the crew was just starting to wake up. Sighing in relief you began to call names out. Each name you called you'd get either a 'here', 'awake', 'grrr', sometimes if you're lucky you'll get a 'fuck off'. You looked at the few remaining names on your list and sighed. "Taserface?" You looked around, as did everyone else. You sighed. "Where's Taserface?" Then you heard a chuckle from behind you. 

"Weeeell If it isn't the captain's pet!" He pats your back hard, causing you to stumble forward. You groaned and marked his name off the list. "Come to join our wrestling ring small stuff?" He got close to you and pushed you by your head with only his finger. "Cause Taserface would love to take you down any time! Anywhere!" He roared and everyone cheered. 

You turned and walked quickly up the stairs. "Nope, just getting everyone awake. Wouldn't want you sleeping on the job now would we?" You sent a glance at the large self centered male, who was mumbling and walking to his station. You ran up the steps and made your way to the cafeteria, stopping at the cleaning locker to grab your supplies. Then you walked into the cafeteria. "Oh thank Goodness..." You were really expecting to find a severed foot or ear but all you found was some spilled food and some blood. Not terran blood, but it was probably knocked out from someone's bloody nose or loose tooth. You could only imagine who started the fight, with that thought you rolled your eyes and began cleaning the food up. You used the scooper to throw the discarded food in the bin, which burned it behind a thick protected wall inside it that would then spit the burned food into space through a long tube. And if the tube was clogged then you had to actually carry the food with the scooper to the chute. Which sucks. You called it cleaning manually.

After everything was clean, you prayed it would stay like that for a while. You hated cleaning. Even if it was as simple as 1-2-3, it was gross. So soon after that, you were off to the showers. You didn't shower until everyone was asleep, and even then you had to be careful. You entered the shower rooms and took a quick look around. Nothing. Cleaned already. Sighing in relief again, you left the showers and looked around the halls. Guess you had to report back to Kraglin. After placing the cleaning supplies away, you looked in the mirror to make sure your sludge wasn't smudged. You blink, then pull your scarf up over your mouth some more. After that you hurry along to the main control room. Upon entering, you got to view the wide window that showed the empty vacuum of space. Sometimes it scared you, but most of the time it was beautiful. You couldn't imagine anything more amazing. Then your view was once again blocked by a leather jacket. You hid your smile and stood straight up, looking up at your captain. "Sir, all members are awake and accounted for, no dead bodies in the showers and the lunch room is clean."

You've known your captain for about five years now. And one thing you can admit to yourself, and yourself only, was that he was very handsome. Each time you thought about it, it made your heart skip. You don't think much of it of course. Yondu is an amazing captain; fearless, brave, strong, terrifying. Yet he was down right attractive. You scared yourself with these thoughts sometimes. The Centaurian chuckled and patted your shoulder. "Sounds good boy." He turns to his second in command. "Make sure we stay on track for that planet. Buzz for me when we're close."

"Yes sir, expected arrival is estimated uhh...two days. About 46 maybe 40 hours. You could probably get a good rest and get prepared for a fight in that time." You glanced down at the screen before looking up through the window again. In the corner of your eye, Yondu walked past you. You turned and nodded to Kraglin who nodded to you. That meant you could leave. Usually they call for you incase there's a spill or a fight just broke out. Not to clean afterwards, some of the guys liked to keep everyone informed about fights. Even you, the scrawniest and smallest 'boy' on board. It was a nice gesture too. Well in your mind it was.

You left the control room and began just walking around the ship. You stopped at a window to peer out, not seeing any nearby planets or solar systems. You stayed there in the window, just watching the stars flicker and pass slowly. Too slow. You sigh and turned around. Everyone just woke up, everyone would be working today. As in just keeping guard. Ravengers are still hunted. That and dinner. Can't skip dinner. That was a lie. Sometimes we did skip dinner. You did most of the time. Nothing was appetizing on an alien ship, or looked appetizing to a human anyway. Luckily for you, the crew made stops at some different planets that had markets. Of course your crew didn't shop for food. They hunted, or bargained for knickknacks and trinkets. You never stuck around for that though.

Checking in your room, you found some fruits. You were able to buy some foods that was safe for a terran to consume. The people at the supermarket looked at you strange. Of course they did. A Krylorian buying terran food? It shouldn't seem so out of place though. Not to you anyway. There was a slap upside your head and you caught your hat. Turning around, you see some guys walking down the hallway, some chuckling to themselves. "What's the matter pip squeak? You look like you're gonna cry." One of them laughed. When they turned the corner you roll your eyes and turn back around. You were going to ask Kraglin for more busy work but down the hall you saw Yondu again. He was looking past you with a disappointed look. You felt your cheeks heat up. This wouldn't be the first time he's seen the crew members bully you. He was usually there to save you from getting beaten but never spoke to you about it. Just telling you to brush it off and get to work again.

This time however, he seemed to have something to say.

"Dammit boy, I can't watch this pity party anymore from you." You were about to ask what he meant until he spoke again. "I know I've saved your ass a couple of times, those men know not to fight with you anymore but I'll be dammed. When you get out there in the universe I won't have your back anymore." He itched his chin. "You need to learn to fight boy."

Your voice came out as a stutter. "B-but sir you said f-fighting isn't an answer for situations." You swallowed after speaking. Your highish voice sounded like a boy going through puberty. Were you embarrassed or glad? You would have loved to learn to fight, especially from Yondu. Of course, you knew a few reasons that might be a bad idea.

"I know what I said, but you're growing, you need to learn how to use your fists." He held his own fists up and tapped them. "Come on, put em' up." You hesitated at that. You looked at your hands, then balled them into fists. You held them up and looked at him. He stepped closer and moved your left hand up a little higher. "Make sure your left hand is closer to the side of your face, you can use your left to shield your face from swings. If you really need to, use both your arms to cover your head. Always protect that big brain of yours." He smiled. Then he stepped back and held open his hands. "Alright pip squeak, show me what you've got. Take a few swings at my palms."

You felt your arms drop a little. "Captain...I'm not as strong as you guys." Your chest tightened as you spoke. It was kind of the truth. "My hands are smaller than yours."

"Don't mean you can't pack a punch. Come on Zeek just take a few swings." He shook his hands and nodded at you. You huff slowly and balled your fists, positioning them like he told you. You took a hard swing, as hard as you could at his palm. "Again. Harder." Your shoulders roll a little and you punched his hand again. "Again, try using your other hand too." You paused at his words and did as he said, punching with your other hand. You punch with your strong hand, then your other. You did this a couple of times until he swung at you. To this you took a slap to the face, completely dumbfounded. "Make sure you're ready for a swing back, alright boy?" 

"Y-yes sir." You swallowed hard in your throat. He smiled a little at you and rustled your hat. You smiled shyly and fixed your hat. "Thank you captain."

"Bah, don't thank me. I'm just trying to look out for you pip squeak." He turned and walked down the hallway. "Did you eat anything today? You look a little pale." He chuckles. You waved him off. 

"I already ate, but thank you captain." You spoke again, clearing your voice so you can make it a little deeper. Yondu nodded.

"Practice your punches boy, we'll practice some other time." He smiled and turned back around, walking towards the cafeteria. You swallowed once again before turning around as well. You nodded a little while entering your bunk. After closing your door you leaned back against it, biting your lip with a smile forming on your mouth. You would be doing alot of practice now.


	3. Caught Bare Assed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a shower while everyone is asleep, unknowingly getting a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o

You swept around the hallways and rooms. Lunchtime was around the corner but usually you didn't eat till after your duties were done. You wiped your brow and felt your head. The skin of your head. That wasn't a good sign. You looked around and quickly trotted to your room. Stepping inside you looked in the mirror and frowned. Your sludge was wiped off. Quickly you would reapply some to your forehead. After that you ran off to your station, just as a few other crew members were walking by. You kept your eyes down as you had started mopping around the solid parts of the deck. Luckily the men didn't pester you or try pissing you off. You were known for being very calm. They blamed your species for that, when really you were just raised like a regular being. And you could hold your tongue much better. Sighing and checking around yourself, you nodded to a job well done.

You put your cleaning supplies away and head to your room, taking your bag of safe fruits and walking to the cafeteria. Your eyes scanned the area and you walked to an empty table. You would sit down and open your bag. You had an earth apple, some earth meat that was dried and a little tough. Then an earth fruit called kiwi. You didn't eat the brown skin that covered the green part however. No one really questioned your meal preferences anymore. You usually stated that you liked the funny terran food because it was sweeter than your own food. Some of the crew stated that was just plain madness setting in. After a while however, they just ignored it. Some crew members came and sat beside you, not talking to you but just needing a place to sit. You didn't mind, that was normal. 

The ships lights dimmed down. Looking around the room, you noticed most of the guys were yawning, getting ready to rest up. The ship's lights dimming just slightly meant that it was sleep time. Since outer space didn't have a certain time to sleep and wake up, it was the ships duty to say when which was which. You didn't feel tired however. You waved a few of your buddies off and wished them a good sleep. The cafeteria cleared out in less than an hour and you stood up. Stretching your back, you threw away your trash and walked to your small room. As you walked to your room, you passed the showers and saw it empty. Everyone already had their showers, and everyone should be asleep. You grabbed your clean clothes, some baggy pants and shirt, as well as your favorite coat. You used this certain coat for when you did shower, using the hoodie that came with it to hide your face. You sneaked off to the showers, smiling to yourself. You loved when you were able to shower. Being clean always made you feel good, and the gross truth was that you didn't get to shower every night. You would have liked to but if you tried it, you'd probably have gotten caught by now. And who knows what would have happened to you then.

As you entered the shower rooms, you made sure to do a quick check around. None of the showers had curtains or doors. Just lines of pipe above a few half walled structures that separated each a row of shower heads. The half wall structures reached just below your ribs. That still left your upper body exposed. You weren't worried however, having done this plenty of times. You turned on one of the showers in the far back and began stripping out your dirty clothes. You laid them over the wall structure and let your hair down as well. You carefully stepped underneath the water and sighed at the warmth. You dipped your head down and let the water run down your neck and back. You looked up and let the water hit your face as well. After a little bit of relaxing, you began to wash yourself off. 

As you scrubbed yourself of the pink sludge, the clear water below you would turn a pink color. You washed your hair quickly, then ran your head under the water, making sure the soap didn't get in your eyes. You wiped the water from your eyes, noticing that the steam seemed to grow around you. Hot water did that of course. "Who the hell is taking a shower at this time of-" Your eyes widened at the voice behind you. You turned around quickly and was met with the captain. 

~~

Yondu looked about the map of the territory they would soon be entering. He mumbled about which ways they should take to avoid getting stopped or killed. He already had his list of men to bring along with him. His jaw moves to chew at the inside of his cheek. Your name, Zeek, was also on the list. This would be your first time on a mission, ever. He smiled softly, imagining you'd be more than happy to join them. He saw you as a young boy of course, a growing boy actually. He thought you should get some education in your head about jobs like these. And if everything went according to plan then this should be smooth as silk. Yondu leaned back and smiled proudly. He looked around and just noticed the lights had been dimmed. No wonder he was tired, it had been rest time for maybe about an hour. The Centaurian had planned to talk to you about the mission once you woke up. "Boy needs to get out there...I guess." He knew you went with Kraglin to buy supplies like food and such. But that was shopping. Not fist swinging gun firing action. 

The male would rise and sigh lowly, walking out of his office room. Thoughts on how the mission would go kept swimming through his head. What if you were kidnapped, or worse, killed, because of him? He groaned and shook his head, walking past the shower room and mumbling. His thoughts were cut off when he heard shower water. The blue male turns back around and looks at the shower room, walking closer to the entrance before peeking in. In the far back, he could make out a naked figure. His eyes narrowed and he stepped inside the shower room,"Who the hell is taking a shower at this time of-" confusion etched his face. The figure turned around and his eyes widened. It was a woman, a terran woman? A naked terran woman. "Oh! What the hell?" Her eyes were wide with fear, her arms covering important parts. Yondu cleared his throat and looked away, almost blushing from the fact. "I'm very sorry I didn't realize- wait how in the galaxies did you get on my ship??" He looked at her again and once again he averted his eyes. 

The woman cleared her throat, finally covering herself with a jacket and stepping away from him. "Okay....I-I can explain capt-...sir..." She was blushing heavily, fear still filled her eyes. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I-I wasn't trying to-" She bites her lip and thinks. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you miss." He stepped closer and held his hand out for her. "Come on, I'll get you some clothes if you don't have any." At that, she seemed to get an idea. She looks up at him.

"I'm so sorry about this, sir." Yondu made a warning face, about to ask what she meant until she threw a wet shirt at his face. The Centaurian then felt an elbow to his stomach and coughed, groaning as he fell to a knee while unable to see anything. He heard the shower water running and the pattering of feet running away. Yondu ripped the shirt off his face and slapped it onto the floor. 

"Dammit-Wait! Come back here!" He stood up and slipped a little from the water. When he got to the shower opening he looked down each of the halls but didn't see the female. He looks at the floor and finds wet footprints, leading a trail. The Cetnaurian huffed and quickly followed them. As he rounded a few corners, he realized the footprints were disappearing. "Dammit!" He stopped and slammed his fist to the wall, looking around quickly again. He quickly ran to the control room, luckily finding his second in command still awake. Kraglin. Though the male looked tired as well. "Kraglin we have a problem, a big problem-" He looked around the room. 

"Whoa there captain, you look worn out. Why are you wet? Oh no did one of the pipes bust again?" He groaned and prepared to call for someone to repair it until Yondu grabbed his arm. 

"There is a terran woman on the ship, Kraglin. I found her in the showers, and she freaked out- I guess I scared her and she ran off before she really told me anything.." His eyes were serious. Kraglin blinked, turning to his captain now. 

"Was she naked?"

"Yes she was naked but thats not the damn point!" He rubbed his face as he turned around. "I lost her, she ran off and- I think she's been here...I think she's been living here among us because she was gone before I could catch her." He looked at his second in command once again. 

"Okay, okay...so what did she say to you then? What did she look like?" Kraglin crossed his arms.

Yondu finally caught his breath, thinking back to what she said to him. His hand went down to his stomach where she elbowed him. "She told me she would explain. Then she said she wasn't trying to...do something. She almost called me captain, which I don't understand I've never seen this woman before." He rubbed his jaw. The women he met didn't call him captain.... He couldn't exactly explain how you looked. He kept trying to think of words, descriptions of what you looked like but the only things that came up were 'scared, puny, but beautiful'. Yondu let his face drop in his hand, sighing. "I couldn't get a good look at her but she didn't look familiar."

Kraglin hummed. "She called you captain?" He made a face. "That's weird, because only your crew calls you captain..." He looked at Yondu. "Sir, she might be pretending to be a part of this crew. We only have men on this ship. Well at least I thought we did." He chuckled softly. Yondu looked up at him with a glare. Kraglin stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "What should we do about this sir?"

That was a good question. What should he do about this? If news got out about a terran woman on board, his crew would lose it. He's seen how most of these men acted around woman, then with this being a terran woman...Very terrible thoughts popped up in his head and he stood up. "We can't tell the crew about this. They'd go ape-shit." Kraglin nodded in agreement. 

"Did she leave anything behind in the showers?" He asked. Yondu looked up, remembering the shirt she threw at him. Yondu got up immediately and began walking quickly to the showers. Once he entered he remembered that she didn't turn the shower off. He walks in and quickly turns off the water, then looks around. She had seemed to gather the rest of her clothes besides one piece. He picks up the shirt and wrings it out before opening it and looking it up and down. He turned it around and handed it to Kraglin in anger.

"Nothin. Just a regular damn shirt." He walked around the wet shower room carefully, looking for anything else but found nothing. He turns back to Kraglin who held the wet shirt with disgust. 

"How did you let her get away captain?" He looks at the door then at the shower he assumed she was in. "I mean I know she was naked but if you had grabbed her-"

"No Kraglin..." He sighs in defeat. He looks at the other male. "You are not to tell a soul...She threw the shirt at my face and got me in the gut with her elbow while I was blinded." He looked embarrassed about admitting this. Kraglin cracked a smile, even after his captain threw warning looks at him. "Not a damn soul Kraglin!"

"Yes sir Captain. Not a word from me." He chuckled at the thought. Getting slapped with a wet shirt then punched in the stomach. By a naked woman. 

The two began walking to the exit of the shower room until they heard footsteps again. Yondu and Kraglin looked at each other and Yondu ran out the room, quickly running the way he heard the footsteps.

~~

How could you. How DARE you?? You had quickly dried off, drying your hair as best as you could before putting your paint on your face. You were so sure he'd burst into your room, accuse you of-...something! You attacked your Captain. You exposed yourself....Not to mention how 'exposed' you were. You groaned and covered your face feeling your cheeks become hot from embarrassment. He had seen your naked body. Most of it anyway. After dressing and making sure your sludge covered your skin, you carefully stepped out the room. Your body froze as you watched Yondu and Kraglin leave the control room. They walked to the shower room and you sneakily followed. You stayed outside the shower room door and listened carefully. You heard how angry Yondu sounded. You heard Kraglin laughing? Was Yondu embarrassed? 

You felt your heart racing again heard them getting closer to the door. You quickly raced down the hallways and ran into your room. You turned the lights off and hopped into bed. After a moment, your door slid open slowly. Your heart began picking up speed and slow footsteps walked to the side of your bed. Your eyes were closed, twitching slightly as you tried to keep them closed. You forgot to put your contacts in after you showered. 

There was a sigh and footsteps walking back to your door. "Boys' asleep...I thought I heard his door close..." He slides the door closed again then you heard the two sets of footsteps walking away. You sigh heavily and hug your pillow close to you, opening your eyes and staring at the wall. 

One thing was for sure, you weren't caught yet. Another thing was also certain, you'd make sure you never got caught again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! Leave me a comment, tell me what you guys think so far!


	4. Never Felt Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader becomes paranoid and needs a distraction. Reader and Yondu practice training. Chapter may be shorter than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all of you guys' comments and it broke my heart! I'm sorry i kept you guys waiting! Work kicked into high gear and I've been getting only one or two days off. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

You looked at yourself in the mirror probably more than twelve times already. Your hair was hidden, disguised as boy hair, contact lenses in. Sludge was on, clothes were ragged and boyish. You seemed fine. You seemed Zeek. Letting out another sigh, you flip your room light off and walked down the halls. You stepped into the control room and looked around. Everyone seemed normal, of course. You didn't think the captain would go about telling the stories of a naked woman on the ship right? Not unless he placed a reward for your find but that's ridiculous. What could he have to offer anyway? You kept telling yourself you were fine and that you'd be okay but your nerves kept screaming that nothing would turn out okay.

You received your first set of tasks, cleaning(dusting and wiping down) the control room, then the bathroom, then the training room. It also needed a dusting. Just because no one on this ship ever used the poor room. Walking through the hallway to gather your cleaning supplies, you heard hushed whispers just around the corner. You rolled your cart out the closet and moved a little closer to the corner. To your disappointment, you only caught the end of the conversation being exchanged. "I heard it was a terran, do you believe that?"

"Shut up Shlout, someone might hear ya..." They were quiet for a moment before their footsteps began walking away. "He probably lied anyway, you know how shit goes around on this ship..." Their voices disappeared and you sighed. Turning back around you almost ran into your captain. He glanced from the corner of the hall then to you. You swallowed and opened your mouth to talk but he cut you off.

"Listenin' to the talk of the crew are ya?" He smirked lightly. "Didn't take you for an eavesdropper Zeek."

"Captain-...Is that true? Is there really an unknown woman on the ship?" You clutched the mop harder, feeling your palms get hot. Yondu's smirk dropped and he sighed, turning around to look at the wall. He did that thing that you started to notice, chewing on his cheek maybe. His jaw moved around and he looked back at you, making you speak a lot quicker than before. "I promise I won't tell anyone sir I don't have anyone to talk to anyway besides you and Kraglin b-but if you want to keep it a secret I won't pester you about it. Sir."

"Calm down boy you'll slur your words if ya keep talking like that..." Yondu sighed again. "Now don't go tellin' no one...no matter what they bribe you with. But yes Zeek, there's..an unknown woman on the ship. Now I don't know if she's terran but she seemed like it..."

"What did she look like?" You blurted out suddenly and wanted to flinch at yourself. But Yondu didn't even look at you.

"She looked scared...She was- well she was uh, a real shock to see." He coughed into his fist and turned around. You tilted your head and caught his face seeming to turn a different color. 

"Are you okay sir?" You approached him carefully and Yondu turned around quickly. You stepped back and kept both hands on your mop handle. He clears his throat.

"I'm fine, just thinking...but uh if you do happen to see a woman on board...try and keep her in one spot...you know how this crew is especially around women." You cringed lightly, nodding. You remember when you made a stop with the crew on a planet and how most of the men flocked around a lonely station worker, who seemed very flustered around so many men at once. She seemed frightened as well. You stayed on the ship for that mission, but hadn't heard about the woman after that. Yondu nods and turns back around. "She's probably lost...she may have snuck on board to find a hiding spot. I just want to make sure she's returned to her planet safely." The Centaurian had sighed lightly, but in reality he wasn't sure what he'd do. He had questions of course.

You on the other hand were feeling terrible. Everything he said was correct. You had indeed snuck on board to hide, but most importantly to get off that planet. That god awful planet... Your breath caught in your throat, getting the attention of your captain. You looked him in the eye and tried not to choke on your words. "Captain...I..." He waited for you to speak, but you kept choking up. "We...need to practice...more training if you're not busy." You bit your lip and looked down at your cleaning cart. You wanted to tell him that you didn't want to go back to that planet, or maybe defend the 'mystery woman' but you knew that would give yourself away real quick. 

Yondu smiled. "Of course boy, hell if you didn't remind me I would have forgotten by now." He chuckled lightly and began walking to the control room. "Come meet me when you're done with your assignments." You nodded, giving a quiet 'yes sir' before walking towards the shower rooms. Your head was spinning with questions, with worries, with clouds of daydreams and unhappy scenarios. You wanted to cry when you spoke to Yondu, only because the thought of returning back to that planet terrified you. After entering the shower room and finding it empty you cleared your mind and rolled your sleeves. A quick mop and a restock of shampoos and soap should be good. 

~~~

You finished wiping down the control room, having to excuse yourself around most of the workers there but you got things done. After mopping and wiping a few windows as well you wiped your brow lightly and looked down at your arm. You didn't smudge your sludge. A smile tugged your lips. No sludge smudging. You reported your work done to Kraglin and asked where the captain was. You had expected him to be in the control room like he said but you didn't see him anywhere. Kraglin hummed. "Oh yeah, I think he said something about the training room." He looked down at his monitor. "If you happen to see him tell him we have about two hours before we reach the planet."

You nodded and walked yourself out the room rolling your cleaning cart with you and putting it away you walked to the training room. It was a little odd because you had just cleaned that room, hadn't you? You would have seen Yondu walk past you to go to it. Or maybe you had been so busy dreaming and cleaning you missed him completely. Upon entering the work out room, you noticed it was darker than usual. You had quite literally just left this place. You looked around more carefully, trying to let your eyes adjust but walking forward anyway. Your foot bumps something and you look down. A compact rhombus shield that slipped on your forearm. Very old fashioned but a damn good shield. The only downfall was that it was small, and they couldn't make it any bigger without having problems. You leaned down and picked it up. The only reason you knew about this shield was because you heard one of the other members talking about it. The children of their home planet had one each for practice. You slipped it on and flicked your wrist twice(thats how he said they turned it on) the shield powered on and emitting a soft golden glow. You smile lightly, looking through the transparent shield and across from you, from the dimly lit shield you see your captain pointing a gun at you. He fires before you can say anything and the shield takes the blow, but knocking you back on your ass.

"Captain!" You gasped and sat up, looking around. He was gone but his voice came through the darkness.

"I am no longer your captain. I am an enemy trying to kill you in the dark and you've only got a shield.." He fired again coming from the far left of you but higher up. You instinctively ducked down and nearly squeaked. At this point you stuck to kneeling down, looking around frantically. You heard a sigh and then he spoke again. "Get a damn weapon boy!"

"Sir my reflexes aren't fantastic I think I'll get seriously hurt-"

"My gun is on stun. You'll get a shock but no flesh damage. And I won't be half blind come my next shot." You swallowed hard and ran to the other side of the room where the weapons were located. Yondu fired and hit your shield again, making you curse under your breath. You slid across the floor and looked around. Flicking your wrist twice, your shield went away. "Good thinking boy...I thought maybe that shield would be big enough for you. Its old but it still works pretty well." You could hear him shuffling around. You quietly felt the wall for something; anything at all. You felt the padded walls but couldn't find the wall with the weapons. Things like blasters and stun guns. Nothing deadly to kill, just to train.

You finally felt the ledge of the gun cabinet and felt around. Nothing. The guns were gone. "Captain? The weapons are-" He fired and hit you right in the knee cap, pulling a surprisingly loud scream from you. You groaned and pulled yourself to the wall as tightly as you could, your leg cramping and twitching painfully. "Dammit! Son of a bitch-" you whimpered before you heard him again.

"Don't use that language around me boy...And I'm not your captain. I am the enemy!" His voice sounded like it came from a few different places. "And if you're wondering where the guns are...I've moved them around all over.."

"If you're my enemy..." You spoke slowly. "...and not my captain..." you touched the floor and felt something meet your fingers, a gun. Quickly you picked it up and aimed it around you. "Then...no offense. But screw you sir." There was a deep chuckle, and at that moment you flicked your wrist twice the moment he fired. Your shield caught the blast and you quickly fired back, "Ha!" You watched your shot hit the wall and lighting the corner. From that lighting you saw Yondu, standing like a badass right beside it, looking straight at you. You cursed and ducked behind your shield as he shot at you a couple of times. You shot back but felt one of the shots hit your arm. You screamed and dropped your gun, your arm convulsing painfully. You didn't even have time to register the footsteps running towards you until you were kicked in the chest rather harshly. You fell back and coughed, grabbing his ankle with your free hand.

"You fucked up boy. Wanna tell me where you might have screwed up?" He pointed his gun at you. You whimpered lightly and tried pushing his foot off. "No? Then how about another shot?"

"W-was it the cursing..." You coughed out, looking up at him and sighing.

"No." He raised his gun. "You became cocky. Thought you had me when you didn't." He tilted his head down at you, then paused. You stared him in the eyes, then sighed heavily again. Yondu shook his head and took his foot off of you. You took this opportunity to kick his ankles in, making him curse in shock before falling on his back. You rolled over and pointed your gun directly at his face, sitting only a few inches from him. Yondu looked at the gun for a good moment before smiling, chuckling and looking up at you. "Good job boy."

You nodded, "Oh, and Kraglin said to tell you that we have um two hours until landing." Yondu nodded and sat up, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling. You spoke again. "So is it a rule that only in the training room...you're my enemy? Not my captain?"

He chewed his cheek, looking around the still darkened room. "From now on, yes I-" but before he could finish you aimed your gun at at his thigh and fired. You've never heard your captain curse so loudly in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, slow updates will become slower. I'm sorry.


	5. Don't Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is thrown into their first mission and boy does it go SWELL! Might be a bit short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I need to read a dictionary or re-watch the movie cause...I'm struggling here.  
Might make some one-shots of other characters in a new book? Not sure yet but its a definite maybe. Enjoy the chapter!

To say you and Yondu looked like two idiots with constipation was an understatement. Both of you had walked to the control room limping and smiling like fools. Kraglin had asked what happened and you answered with "Training. With stun guns." You seemed proud and even showed your new shield to him. Kraglin looked at Yondu and Yondu smiled proudly. 

"Captain...I hope you taught him everything he needs to know before we land." His concern took your smile away. Before we land? But you weren't leaving the ship- were you? Yondu cut off your thoughts.

"I taught him the basics! He'll be fine!" He pats your shoulder and you looked up at him so quickly his smile dropped as well. 

"I'm not going with you- am I?" 

"You didn't tell him." Kraglin almost snorted and looked at the controls. 

"I did- well-...no I guess not." Yondu smiled shyly. "What's wrong Zeek? You'll be leaving the ship for once, and it'll be fun! I'll be with you the whole time trust me kid!"

You almost choked. "But there won't be stun guns. There's real guns out there Yon-" You cut yourself off, panic evading your chest. "Sir..." You looked at your wrist. You were positive your shield would protect you well but...

He sighed. "Yes, real guns. But boy-" He put his hands on his hips. "Look at me Zeek." You did, trying your best not to cry or tear up. You liked staying on the ship, it was the safest and you loved hearing the stories when the boys came back. You were PERFECTLY fine with staying back... You stared your captain in the eye and he stared at you. "I will not let one bullet or ray hit your body. Not while I'm around. Now this is a simple mission and I'll explain it to you. We are gonna go into the building, take out all the guys that stole some loot from this big boss guy that hired us...then take his loot and bring it back to him and we get paid. Simple as that. These goons that took his shit aren't the brightest either." He raised his hands. "Its an easy mission that's why I took the offer. So I can finally get you out into the field!" He looked so proud of himself and so full of excitement. You swallowed hard.

This definitely changed the playing field for you. Now you had to be extra careful. Your voice had to be monitored, you had to keep your body hidden but what if the planet was extremely hot? You nodded softly and turned, walking out the room. "Just come get me when we arrive...thanks captain..." Walking back to your quarters, you tapped your arm lightly in thought. You'd be fine. Nothing was gonna screw up as long as you listened and trusted your captain. 

The two men watched you walking away. Yondu smiled at Kraglin who in return shook his head. "What? He'll be fine Kraglin I'll make sure of it." The Centaurian waved his hand dismissively. Kraglin hummed. 

"I hope to see that boy back on this ship in one piece, captain." He looked at Yondu, then turned his head quickly at the screen that beeped. "Twenty minutes. You'd better get your men together sir." 

Yondu nodded and began his walk back to your quarters. He slowed when he neared your door. Your voice was faint but he could make out you telling yourself reassuring things. He sighed and turned around to find his crew. He'd get you last.  
But had he went into your room without knocking, he would have found you without your hat on, your hair down as you nervously ran your fingers through it. You wouldn't have heard him come in nor did you hear his footsteps. Luckily thats not how things went.

~~~

Shifting in place, you had looked down for the hundredth time, your ragged clothes looked normal. You checked your wrist for your shield, then looked at your other hand. A gun. A real one, that fired real bullets- er- lasers. Something. You looked up while Yondu spoke to the crew who were also readying for battle. It was about fifteen men plus you and your captain. Kraglin stayed behind to monitor the mission and report any other activity. The ship landed and the doors opened. No one needed a helmet because the air was breathable but you could barely calm yourself. Yondu patted your back and moved you along, giving you a reassuring smile that didn't help. You smiled wearily and began following the other guys. "Remember Zeek," he spoke low. "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Like you could forget. You had repeated that very statement over and over. Some of the men looked over at you and chuckled. You wanted to scoff or roll your eyes but you simply looked down. The gravel at your feet was grey, but most of the rocks were a perfect sphere shape. You glanced up at the others but they didn't seem interested in the rocks like you were. You held your gun closer to yourself. Yondu said if things went as smoothly as he had planned everything, you wouldn't need to use it. You hoped so. The crew of men kept walking and slowing at everything. They kinda looked like trained soldiers. Yondu stopped completely and everyone haulted. You looked to where he was looking and saw some strange looking people. They were wearing some strange armor and their masks were shaped oddly too. Probably to match whatever structure their skulls were shaped as. Yondu looked at you and nodded. 

"Nasty little things. Think everything is theirs." He smirked then waved two men towards the gate. They both ran out and shot down the two alien guards with each one shot. You had jumped at hearing the screams but moved on. The crew went inside and Yondu split the team in two, one half going down the left while the others go down the right. Two stood at the entry way to keep watch. You went with Yondu down the right path and kept quiet. He scanned every corner before moving on, nodding his head for everyone to go forward. At one corner, another alien guard walked down the hallway. He stepped out and pointed his gun at the alien, firing instantly. You flinched and looked up at him. 

"Captain, why are you killing them? We can't just...I dunno-" You tried to think of something. "Tie them up?"

"Boy, do you see any rope on me? These creatures will shoot us down before we can even say 'hello'. There's a whole planet filled with these lovely things, and I'm not worried about their extinction." He began walking along, walking past the alien corpse. You looked down at it as you passed and frowned. Its face didn't show through the helmet but you could imagine it had a look of pure shock on its dead face. Poor thing. You quickly ran to catch up with the others, seeing them stopped at another corner. You looked around and saw them watching the wall. You looked as well until Yondu came back around. "Alright. The others are on the far side of the wall, inside there's about twenty of them and Bratcher's loot is right in the middle of them. Get ready for a fire fight." He took out both his guns, the other men got their guns ready as well. You swallowed hard. Looking at your gun you kept it on safety...probably a bad choice.

As you looked up, Yondu looked directly at you and smiled, nodding to you. He turned, waving at the men on the other side and signaling something. Yondu looked over everyone again, then stood and walked directly into plain sight. The team followed and suddenly the room was filled with gunshots and screams. You gasped and stuck close to the wall. Your eyes were wide, watching as some of the men from the other side get shot. One was hit straight through the chest and fell to the ground. Another guy from your crew looked over at you, loading his gun. He scoffed. "Should've stayed on the ship...brat." He turned from the wall and disappeared, a series of firing followed. You bit your lip tightly, tasting blood. Yondu wasn't with you and you couldn't move your legs. You took a chance and slowly peaked out from the corner of the wall. It was a strange colored blood bath. Most of the alien things were dead, you saw a few of your comrades wounded but otherwise fine. Except that one guy...

You looked over again and saw him move his head to the side. You swallowed hard. He needed help. You peaked out from the wall you hid behind. The fire fight was still going strong. You gulped and tucked your gun into your side holster. You looked back out from the wall, waiting, then running when you were sure you wouldn't get hit. You almost screamed when a few blasts hit the wall behind you. You managed to make it to the other side and kneel down to the man. You recognized him, just one of the other engine workers that you cleaned around. Sometimes he said hey but never made conversation. You grabbed his jacket at the shoulders and began pulling him as far away as you could from the gunfire. Groaning while pulling him, he seemed to realize he was moving. You huffed and stopped. "Hey you okay?"

He blinked but shook his head. You almost laughed, not expecting him to answer. Just as you were going to pull him into the halls, an alien thing slammed against the wall across from the two of you. You both looked at it and the alien looked at you two. It made some strange noise and raised its gun to which you flicked your shield to open. He shot at your shield and the ray bounced back against it to hit him right in the chest. You closed your shield and continued tugging the heavy man away from the shooting. He began speaking but you could barely make it out so you ignored him. After you managed to get him a good ways from the fight he grabbed your arm and tugged you down. "Don't worry about me kid-...I've had worse." He coughed some blood onto your face and you flinched. "Oh...sorry.." He went to wipe the blood off but you grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna patch you up and then we're gonna head back to the ship." You reached around your belt to get your bandages. You stopped. You didn't have bandages on you because you had to put the gun belt on. You cursed softly. "Shit, I don't have my bandages!" You groaned and wiped your forehead, looking at your hand. Pink. You looked down and grabbed your gun. Using the side reflection you looked at your forehead and saw some of your own skin color. You gasped and put the gun away, looking at the man again. He was looking at you with confusion. "I don't have my bandages but I'm gonna get you to the ship."

He reached up and seemed to wipe your head with his fingers. Your breath caught in your throat as he pulled his hand away, pink sludge on his fingers. "What is..." He blinked and his face went pale. "Oh god are you hurt too?" His head swirled and it fell in your lap. You let out a sigh of relief and used some sludge from your arm to cover your forehead. You should be good. Grabbing his jacket again, you started dragging him down the hall again. You jumped when you heard your name.

"Zeek!" Yondu came running towards the two of you. He seemed relieved. "What happened I didn't see you anywhere-" He looked down at the wounded man then at you.

"Captain I..." You looked at the man. "He was wounded so I was going to get him to the ship- Sir what about the aliens?" At that you had looked down the hall and saw most of the crew you had came in with. They hurriedly walked past the three of you.

The Centaurian grabbed one side of the guy and helped you up. "Dead. But there will be back up coming soon so we have to hurry out of here." He began dragging the wounded man with ease, you quickly helped to drag him out. "I didn't see you out there, I got worried kid." He smiled that crooked smile. "I knew if I didn't have you back on that ship with everyone else, Kraglin would kick my ass." You smiled with him, almost giggling. You looked ahead at the men keeping a look out.

"I saw him get hit in the chest. A-And I couldn't move, captain. But I tried to get him to the ship-"

"Don't worry boy, he'll be okay. This is Yeager, he's nearly drowned three times, got shot a couple more, and he's even been through an explosion. Lost a limb, but he grew it back." He laughed. "I've had to yell at the men not to use him as a shield." He shook his head. "Yeager don't hold a grudge though."

Soon enough Yondu and yourself were able to get Yeager to the ship, being carried off by someone else. Yondu helped you up on the ship and the two of you walked to the controls room. You looked around, seeing no one around anymore. Then there was yelling, making you pause. From the control room another alien ran out. Yondu put a hand up in front of you and raised his gun. "Get back!" He shot at it but the creature dodged it. In return the alien raised its gun and fired. What drove you to do your next action is questionable. You pushed Yondu out of the way and took the bullet into your stomach. You gasped as the shot flung you back a couple of feet. There was another gunshot and the alien screamed. You couldn't see anything. Your vision was lined with white spots. An intense pain kept pulsating through your body. It was like thousands of needles making up one big needle in your body.

You felt your head being lifted and could hear Yondu but couldn't make out what he was saying. You wanted to tell him you were fine. You weren't. Your body was lifted and your head rolled onto his shoulder. Your body moving hurt even more. Breathing hurt. Swallowing hurt. You wanted to speak but couldn't find it in you. You felt your body move again, and coughing building up in your throat. There was more talking and then more moving, making you groan in response. You could feel yourself groan but you couldn't hear it? Could you hear your voice? You tried talking, your lips moved, but heard nothing. Your body was moving again and you whimpered. You felt steel beneath you. The medic table. You disliked the medic table because that's usually where crew members had to lose their limbs. You shook your head and tried moving but couldn't. The voices were only slurred and quieted and then your vision darkened.

~~~3 Minutes ago~~~

Yondu hit the wall once you pushed him away. He expected to get hit, and damn did he hate getting hit by these bastards' guns, but felt nothing hit his body. Instead he heard your gasp and a body hit the floor. "Fuck!" He looked at the alien only to see it get shot through its skull. Kraglin looked down with disgust at the dead alien.

"Who the hell let this thing in?" He looked over at Yondu while putting his gun away. He blinked and began walking over. "Who got shot-" He paused. "Oh shit- get the medic table ready!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Captain get him to the table I'll be there in a moment."

Yondu was already on it, hoisting you up and carrying you to the medical room. "Alright kid don't go passing out on me now..." He could already see the signs flowing through you. You were light headed already. Normal blasts just hurt and cause damage. Blood loss and all that. But these particular guns have a worse side effect. You might have seen it in Yeager but probably not. Yeager's been hit so many times he's considered a walking wall. These particular guns make you feel much worse than it might be, and if that doesn't seem bad it also impairs almost all your senses. Your vision, touch, and hearing are all blotched out. Its some drug that classy scientists figured out but Yondu didn't care about the science. Just the aftermath. And it's harmless. It goes away after a while but if the wound isn't treated of course then it could be fatal.

"Canya..." Your voice came out softly. "Hearme..." You seemed confused. You probably figured out you can't hear too well. He smiled and carefully set you down on the table.

"I can hear you boy, don't worry we'll get you fixed up in no time..." Behind him, Kraglin and a 'registered' doctor came in. He didn't look like one or act like one but he knew much more about medications and how to treat wounds better than most men on the ship. "Look Kraglin, he was on the ship and one of those alien things popped out-" Kraglin sighed and shook his head. "He pushed me out the way!"

Kraglin closed the doors behind him. "I know it probably wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. We aren't sure how it managed to get so far on the ship but-" He paused and looked at you, seeing you moving to get off the table. "Hold him down.." He came over and held your arms against the table. "Calm down Zeek you're going to be okay!"

Yondu came around and held your feet down. He looked at the doctor. "Hurry up and give him something for the pain doc." Yondu looked at your face then at the doctor who seemed to be examining your wound. He cleared his throat.

"Is that door locked?" He grabbed a vile of a sort of numbing agent. "Don't want any crew member barging in..." He shook his head. "He's Krylorian correct?" He looked at Yondu who nodded and was about to give a smart remark until the doctor shook his head. "No he's not." He put the needle into your arm and injected the fluid, instantly calming you down. "That's not Krylorian blood, captain sir."

Both Yondu and Kraglin looked at each other with that questionable look. Then on sync they looked at your wound. It covered your side and looked like it missed everything important. The blood was a deep red color. The doctor lifted your shirt and revealed your pink abdomen. He took some cotton swabs and began going over your stomach with it that wasn't shot. Your pink skin seemed to disappear...a new skin color hidden underneath. The doctor hummed but began working on the wound. Yondu asked without thinking. "What blood is that?"

The doctor looked it over then began doing some typing on a keypad. Kraglin swallowed hard and looked at Yondu. "Yondu...do you think.." He looked down at you, stepping back. Kraglin moved and removed your cap. Yondu wanted to tell him not to. A part of him wanted to leave the room. He had a feeling he knew but that part of him told him otherwise. Kraglin watched as your hair fell from the hat, almost hanging off the side of the table.

There was a ding from the machine. The doctor was still working at your wound, actually almost done already. He motioned his head at Yondu. "Check the screen it should tell ya." He looked at your wound laying some bandages over it as well as under it to cover the other side. He already covered the wound with a certain medicine to cure the drug that laced those alien bullets. Yondu walked over to the screen and read the small little letters out loud.

"Terran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know there's no answer on what Krylorian blood color is? Looked it up, and nothing. Just about their skin color and eyes. WEird.


	6. The Story of Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is awake and Yondu wants answers so she starts from the very beginning...
> 
> Sad warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have Covid...  
But I'm self quarantine! And have to take a bunch of days off till I get my results in!
> 
> Apologies for the delay. I'll be honest I had a block for the longest time and I'm still not sure how to end the chapter but I hope you guys like it. Thank ya'll!

Terran.

Of all the creatures in the galaxy that could sneak on his ship...

Trick him and his crew...

And become GOOD FRIENDS WITH...

Yondu rubbed his face for what had to be the seventh time. He looked over your sleeping form. The doc left the make up- or whatever it was, on your skin. Kraglin even put your hair back so it looked like what it had before. After a while Kraglin had decided to leave. When he opened the door he found a few other crew members asking about you. Kraglin assured them you were in stable condition and you were just resting. After shooing them away and the doctor excusing himself, it was just you and Yondu. 

It's probably been an hour or two. You had turned your head a few times but never woke up. He got up and walked around the table, mumbling to himself mainly. He paused and looked at you. "You did always kinda look more girly than a boy..." At that, he looked at your chest, seeing two faint bumps where your breasts would be. Yondu looked away while his cheeks burned. He hid his face in his hands and walked to the wall. "I mean- wh- really! What am I gonna do with you kid!?" He looked back at you expecting you to give him a straight answer. 

You didn't move, your chest moving up slowly, then down. Yondu began pacing. "No wonder you haven't been aging either...We thought you'd be taller by now." He stopped. "Kraglin knows what planet we picked you up from. He won't tell me though. He wants you to stay on the ship you know that?" His jaw moved. "I told him we should..drop you off on Earth but, Kraglin said no! 'She's not from Earth they'll cut her up and see if she's alien!' I mean that ain't true!" The Centaurian had recalled what his friend said but he himself began thinking on it as well. He got worried. What if they DID cut you up? A short life lived for you...

He paced to another wall, then to another. He stopped and his face heated up again. "It was you that punched me in the gut!" He looked at you then at the wall. "I probably deserved that...and hell that was a good plan." He rubs the back of his neck. "And you know, Zeek?" He looked at you on the table. "I don't think I can give you back to where ever you came from." His voice was softer, knowing you wouldn't hear him anyway cause you were asleep. 

He sits back down and leans his head on the wall. "What am I gonna do?"

~~~

Your eyes flutter open and you close them, frowning. There was a light pointed directly at you. You huffed and used your arm to block the light. Helped but now you're stuck with using your arm. You decide to sit up and get a look at your surroundings. Sitting up was a journey. You gasped as you almost fell back down. Your body felt heavy. You sat up, this time successfully and found yourself in the medic room. On the operation table. A shiver crawled up your spine. You disliked this table. You heard shifting and looked to your right. Yondu, asleep. Memories came back and you remembered your stupid impulse decision to jump in front of him, saving him from a blast but-

Your eyes widen. You looked down and now things made sense. You had a large bandage on your ribcage. You look at the sleeping Yondu then your eyebrows knit in confusion. Do they know? Well they have to right? You checked your hair but it was hidden. You looked at your arms but all the pink was there. Maybe they don't know? Hope blossomed within your chest. You got off the table and gasped as weight pushed on your wound. You held the table and groaned in pain. 

You looked at Yondu and saw him waking up. He blinked and sat up when he saw you. "Wait, hold up, you need to be resting!" He stood up. You smiled lightly at him.

"Glad to see you're doing okay Captain. But I can't guarantee that wall is the best pillow for you." You spoke low. You turned from him and tried to carefully get back on the table with no such luck. You flinched then pulled yourself up on your side. Yondu was about to help but you had it. Once you were finally seated on the table, you smiled at Yondu but it fell. He wasn't smiling. In fact he had his arms crossed. 

"Alright...we need to have a talk kid." He pulled his chair closer to you and sat down. "We know that you aren't who you've been pretending to be."

Your heart fell to your stomach. You shifted and sighed. You reach up and Yondu watched, you pulled your hat off and your hair fell from it. He wasn't going to say anything until he heard you sniffle. "I'm so so sorry Yondu..." Tears rolled down your cheeks, wiping some of the make up away. "I didn't mean to make things complicated or-or bad..."

"Don't cry now kid." He got some napkins for you and you took them, drying your eyes quickly. "I..." He sighed. "Why don't you explain everything to me?" You looked at him and thats when he truly got a look at your face. Your eyes were watery but shiny in a beautiful way. Your cheeks were red from the crying and he could see your true color now that some of your make up was gone. He smiled and chuckled. "Boy do you look like a mess." He realized that may not have been the best thing to say but you giggled, laughing into a napkin. 

After drying your eyes and calming down, you looked back up at him. "I was taken to a planet...well no I wasn't... My mother was-"

He stopped you. "Start from the beginning."

You looked down. "The beginning?" You thought back and sighed. "Alright."

.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.

.

.

The diner buzzed with a mixture of sound and smell. About twenty people, customers and workers alike talking, eating, smiling, watching the t.v. or reading the paper. One woman sighed in the kitchen, wiping her brow. She was beautiful, with features straight from a storybook. Her apron was dirtied with grease and dish water and her hair wasn't too far from the same thing. Her hand landed on her belly, rubbing the large bump she carried. "I know honey, but shifts almost over." She spoke to her unborn baby. She smiled when she felt a kick, then felt it turn. "Oof...calm down in there!" She rubs her belly again. Another worker comes over and places her hand on the woman's bump. 

"Is she kickin'? She's probably tellin' you to take a damn break love." The older woman spoke and chuckled. "Go ahead and clock out, me and Madison are on it."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Peters." The woman sighed again. "Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow same time?" She untied her apron and threw it in a sink. 

"That's right love, and so on for the week." She grins. "Until Miss Roslyn is ready to come out~"

"Mrs. Peters I already told you I'm not naming her after your three year old cow." The woman laughed and Peters huffed. Another woman, younger in age, came through. 

"The kid at table 9 is puking I'm not cleaning it..." She covers her nose. Peters laughs. 

"Alright, get home safe then love." She waves the pregnant woman off and leaves with a mop and bucket. The younger girl looks at her. 

"Leaving?" 

"Yes ma'am, me and the baby are done." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Madison."

Madison smiled. "Alright, goodnight you two."

The woman smiled, clocking out at the time punch then leaving out the back. She quickly made her way to the bus stop and sat down. Sighing she rubbed her belly and looked down. "Thought of any good names yet?" She waits, then looks at the road. "Hmm, me neither..." The bus came to a stop and she boarded, sitting in the first seat. The bus drives for a long while and she see's her stop coming up. An old apartment building. She pulls the string just as the bus comes to a sudden stop. The woman yelped as she held on, holding her belly. "Hey! What's-" Then the bus was floating. Three other passengers and herself were lifted from their seats. She screamed and held onto the railing. 

"I don't know what's happening! Something is picking us up!" The driver yelled. The mother looked out her window and saw the buildings were gone and they were high enough to see miles down the side of the world. And then they were in darkness. The passengers were freaking out, yelling for help until the mother silenced them. 

"Okay quiet down!" She stood up, holding her belly. "Everyone stay calm." Someone lit a lighter and they all looked around. "Keep calm. That's the only thing we can do right now." She carefully walked to the others, the driver joining them. They stayed like that for a while until the bus door was ripped open. Everyone screamed and ran towards the back of the bus. An alien, a tall alien with four arms and a strange body structure boarded the bus and walked towards them. Its suit was glowing, allowing enough light for it to see. It began speaking and lifted a weapon towards them. The woman stood up and held her hands up. "No no! Wait!" It fired and a dart came out, puncturing her hand. She fell to her knees and blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in a hut. There was light outside. The woman sat up slowly and looked around. It was a hut made of straw and mud. She got to her feet and walked outside. Her eyes widened. Besides the other huts, she saw other humans, aliens, and towers. Large towers and statues. The woman was grabbed and pulled aside. She looked at who grabbed her and saw the aliens from before. They spoke to each other, one nodding and the other looked at her. "Holding child?" It scanned her stomach and she nods. It spoke again. "Can work with child?" 

"Yes...yes I can work with her..." She pulls her arm away and holds her belly. "Where am I? Wh-why..." They walked away and she was left confused. Then another human came by. 

"Hey you must be the new one. Come on, we have to start working." He pulled her towards an unfinished tower. "I'm Jack...I know you must have lots of questions but right now we need to work."

For days and nights, the soon to be mother worked, helping create buildings for the alien creatures and statues of some of them. She was told that most humans were abducted and taken here, never able to leave. A whole nother planet that had three...or four moons and pink land. The clouds were blue and the sky was always a pretty sunset color until night fall. The humans were given food for their work and water as well, and two days off out of 14 days. The humans had a well life, living like neighbors instead of slaves. Some planned to escape, and when the time came, they were never seen or heard of again. Most think they made it but one person claims the creatures capture them and imprison them deep within the walls of the towers and statues. 

Alot of whispers and tales go around but the soon to be mother didn't bother with them. She made her group of friends and stuck with them. She befriended a doctor who promised to help when the time came for labor and a lonely school teacher. They had other friends but they were the main two she trusted. 

"Well, its not any different from my diner." She sighed. "I wonder what Peters and Madison are up to..." She rubbed her belly slowly. 

The doctor hummed. "I wonder what happens when we leave." Jack looked at them while lifting a clump of mud. "Does the government know? Do they cover it up or is it left a mystery?"

"Well I tell you what, its upsetting! I hope my kids are taking care...and that my precious baby Snickers is okay." The teacher frowned as she spoke of her cat for the fourth time today. "I'm sure someone-"

"Ooh!" The mother held her belly. Everyone looked at her and she took in a deep breath. "She's...kicking." There was a pitter patter of liquid and she looked down. "Oh.."

"The baby!" The teacher squealed. "The baby is coming!"

"Calm down Mrs. Whitney I'm fine." The mother huffed. "We must remain calm."

The doctor went over to her. "Lets get you to the hut ma'am." He began helping her to the hut and two of the alien creatures came over to see what the yelling was for. "Uh, child, coming out?"

The creatures made a few communication noises then let them pass. 

It took 8 hours of screaming and pushing until there was a small fragile wailing. A few other humans entered the hut and watched as the baby kicked and screamed. The mother smiled and gently took hold of her baby. She shushed it and began to calm her down. "Shh my love...don't cry..." The baby had finally calmed down, her eyes opening for a moment to take in her mother. Her beautiful mother. 

"What will you name her?" Mrs. Whitney spoke beside her. The mother thought for a moment and smiled. 

"I've thought about it, and I think I'm going to name her...Y/n."

It was the happiest moment that planet ever had. Years passed and people came or passed away. The mother and Y/n grew as time went on. Y/n got education from Mrs. Whitney and from Dr. Jack. Y/n had her mother, who spoke to her and told her stories about Earth and about her father and her grandparents. When Y/n asked why they couldn't go to Earth, her mother would tear up and tell her its too far away.

Then tragity struck.

A ten year old Y/n was in the dirt, playing with mud and straw while being watched over by another human. Her mother had to work at the top of a statue today to do detail work. It wasn't said how it happened, and no one was watching when it did. A few bricks hit the ground and it caught someone's attention. They looked up just as they saw people falling. He jumped out the way and they hit the ground along with more bricks. Y/n had watched as the remaining bricks fell then ran to where the fallen lay. She saw her mother laying among the bricks, just barely alive. The young girl had kneeled down and begged her mother to stand but she couldn't. 

The mother had smiled weakly. "Y/n my beautiful child...I want you to leave this place...and never return." Her hand found her daughter's and she held it tightly. "I love you so much..."

And she let go. 

And Y/n realized how horrible this place was without her mother's bright smile or cheerful words. Her silly jokes and her wonderful stories. They were gone. And as Y/n grew she began to understand her mother's words more clearly. She wouldn't let her mother down.

.  
.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

Once you were done, neither of you said anything. You waited for him to say something but he was deep in thought. You finally spoke up. "A friend of hers told me the story. They said they were with her when they were abducted and helped get water rations when she went into labor." You looked at him and he sat back, itching his head. 

"She sounded like a brave woman." He looked at you. "Seems like it runs in your blood too." You looked up at him and smiled, thanking him softly. He stood up. "Y/n...it suits you but-"

"I know. It feels weirder from Zeek." You chuckled then swallowed a lump in your throat. "Captain, I don't want to leave."

The Centaurian sighed. His jaw moved around and he began pacing. He mumbled a few times about something with the crew and Kraglin. He looked back at you and gave a slight smile. "We'll work somethin' out kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are so sweet T~T Thank you guys so so so so so much!


	7. Fight Like a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is tested in a brawl and Yondu is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so sorry about not posting. I was stuck in a block but I think(Hopefully) I got out of it. Enjoy guys!

_ Two days later. _

You gasped and shot up, holding your blanket tight to your chest. You took in a few deep long breaths before wiping your eyes. You were sweating too. You shake your head and stand up, deciding you didn't want to dream about being sent out of the airlock again. You began to get dressed, putting on your sludge. You stopped after covering half your face, looking in the mirror. Your skin color against the pink was pretty, or a mask. A pretty mask. Yondu's words from the other night made you smile.

~~~

_ "You really do look different." He tilted his head, watching you wash it off. You looked at him after wiping the pink sludge off and gave him a questioning look. "W-Well not bad. Its nice, to see the you you. Ya know." He glanced to your door, looking at something else before clearing his throat. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you while you rest alright kid- er girl...or.."  _

_ You began chuckling. "Zeek, is fine Captain. But thank you." You stood at the mirror, your finger gently rolling a pen. "I'll get some shut eye now." _

_ He nods quickly and steps out your room, looking back at you, like he might say something, then closing the door and walking away. _

~~~

You tie your hair up and put on your hat. You started getting ready for another regular day on the ship. 

Leaving your room, you begin walking to the control room to gather your duties today. You walked in and spotted Kraglin per usual standing and keeping an eye out on the controls and coordinates. "Hello Kraglin." You smile and walk over. He looks up at you and gives a warm smile. 

"Ah good morning Zeek. How are you feeling?" He kept his arms crossed behind his back. 

"Oh, pretty good today. Nothing hurting like yesterday. So, what are my tasks today?" 

"Ah, like usual, wake the crew, uhhh oh! There are some alien guts near the lower landing decks, its a little gross in there but nothing alive. Just sweep it up and throw it out the shoot. After that..." He looked at a large screen. "I guess you can start cleaning the lower halls today."

You nod. "Thanks Kraglin." You turn and begin walking to the lower stations. When you entered, a couple of crewmates looked your way and grinned. Some cheered at you and you blinked in confusion. They seemed a lot happier. "Hello everyone, is everybody awake?" You grabbed the list and began going through it until one guy patted your shoulder. 

"Heard you took a hit out there Zeek. Looks like you really are growing up aren't ya?" He chuckled. 

Another one gave you a thumbs up. "Don't worry boy, we all got shot on our first gun fight." He cackled and some joined in. You grin and shrug.

"Well thanks you guys. I-"

"Look who decided to live another day! Small Stuff took a bullet, so what? Taserface has taken many bullets!" He laughed and you groaned softly, marking him off the list. Your sheet was taken from you. "But real men use their hands...c'mon Pip Squeak!" He crumpled your paper and tossed it behind him. 

You swallowed hard.

The men around you were all laughing and smiles. One guy shook your shoulders and pushed you forward. You gasped but stayed away from Taserface's reach. "This isn't the best time to be brawling...my injury-"

"You Krylorian heal fast, shut up and fight me!" He began walking towards you, a sinister smile on his lips. You took some steps back but the crowd of crewmates stopped you. You were shoved towards your opponent and he took a swing at your face which you quickly rolled and dodged in time. You gasped and turned around, seeing a foot coming for your face. You couldn't react on time just turning your head and getting kicked in the cheek. You grunt as you fell to the floor again. "Some man you are! Not raising your fists; pathetic!" He roared and got the crowd cheering. They thought this was just some wholesome fun while you were getting your ass kicked.  _ Men _ . You stood while Taserface celebrated and wiped your blood away. Anger filled your body, starting at your legs, then your arms and before you could think, you ran at the large brute and jumped on his back. The crowd cheered louder as you began punching the man behind his head. He had trouble trying to take you down from the sudden jump but managed to shake you off. 

You were thrown to the ground and the brute growled, rubbing his head. He stomped your way and you were quick to back away, wincing at your wound around your ribs reopening. Taserface growled until his face froze and he was no longer looking at you. He was staring past you. You huffed in and out realizing the crowd also quieted. 

Except for a low steady whistling. 

You turned around and saw Yondu, and floating beside him was his arrow. He reached up and grabbed it, his whistling ceasing. "I couldn't help noticing, that the cafeteria is still filthy... Zeek." He looked down at you. You swallowed hard and stood up, careful not to wince. Yondu caught it however and looked at Taserface. "Picking fights with wounded crewmate because we got jealous, are we?" He walked past you and towards the bigger man. "I mean, the kid is wounded, his guts could spill out at any moment so to me this sounds like you're trying to kill one of my crew members is that correct?"

"No sir, no not at all I-" He was cut off by Yondu's whistling and he literally began shaking. "I-I just wanted to see i-if he could use his fists sir..." 

Yondu kept whistling, his arrow floating around. Finally he paused and caught the arrow. "So you were looking out for the little rascal huh?" He chuckled. "Well why didn't you say so?" He laughed and Taserface laughed nervously with him. Everyone silently chuckled along, aware that Yondu wasn't happy. You however were confused and hurting. Yondu turned to Taserface and right hooked him so hard you were sure his head spun on his shoulders. He fell back and began backing away. Yondu glared him down. "Let that be a warning." He turned to you and grabbed your arm roughly. "Off to the medic with you boy." He sounded just as pissed when he spoke. "You're in a load of shit once you're all healed."

You huffed, following with a bad feeling in your chest. The two of you walked out the room and began going towards the medic room. He was mumbling things under his breath while he pulled you along, though you were very capable of walking without being grabbed at. Once you two were in the room, he slammed the door closed causing you to jump in surprise. "Captain-"

"What the hell Zeek? I walk into the room to get a damn water and I find you getting your ass handed to you. Of all things-”

"I didn't start it, you saw what happened!" You tried defending yourself. Yondu scoffed.

"Oh yea, I saw. I saw him push you around, then I watched you give into anger. You jumped on him and almost got yourself exposed because of this." He picked up your shirt, showing you the blood that fell from your cut and probably bruised cheek. You frowned and pulled your shirt from him. 

"You said I need to stand up for myself, I did." you threw your arms up a bit. “I thought I was doing pretty good!”

“Pretty good my ass. You were on the ground most of the fight and- No no no that’s not what I mean. Look.” He rested his hands on his hips. “Things are different now, you can’t just go and get into fights now like I said you should.”

“Because I’m a girl?” Some irritation laced your words.

“Because no one knows you’re a girl Y/n. Hell if you were some woman looking to brawl for money I’d let you have at it but you’re not. They are gonna wrestle you like a boy, joke to you like a boy and talk to you like a boy.” Yondu stated calmly and you paused. You felt your face flush in embarrassment at this. “If they find out you’re a woman- Well it won’t be pretty.” He itched the back of his neck nervously. 

You nod, mumbling an apology before the medic came in. He smiled. “I got a feelin’ we’ll be meeting a lot am I right?” He sighed and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “You got off luckier than what I usually have to deal with.” He grabs your chin and turns your head. “Yeah I got a quick fix for this.” He began digging in the drawers. “Hows that shot on your ribs?”

“Oh uh yeah it's fine-”

“She opened it again.” Yondu stared you down, some disappointment in his eyes. You huff.

“It's not bad, it barely hurts anymore.” You lied again and reached down to touch it. You sigh. “I don’t understand why it won’t close already.”

The doctor laughed softly. “You must have some stubborn genetics. I already told you no running around like you usually do, you have to rest more.” He walks over to you and sprays some foam on your cheek. You gasp then hiss at the burning. “Hold still.” He kept your face still. The burning subsided and your cheek no longer throbbed with pain. “There.”

“Hey,” You touched your cheek and blinked. “That was really fast, could you use that on my shot?” 

The doctor narrowed his eyes, not at you but at the foam gun. “Uhh...well I guess I could but-”

“No.” Both you and the doctor looked at Yondu. The doc shrugged and put the foam gun away. 

“What? But it worked fine on my cheek.”

“It's not for bullet holes, its for minor cuts and scrapes. It would be very painful and you would scream like a howler cat. So no.” He grinned as you looked defeated again. “Another thing, you’re staying in that room until that wound is healed completely.”

“What!?” Your shoulders dropped with disbelief. “No way, what am I supposed to do sitting in my room for the next couple of days?” The doctor made you sit down while he began cleaning your wound again. 

“Something to entertain yourself I guess. I don’t want you bleeding out everywhere and giving yourself away. Understood?”

You were staring at the wall, pouting. How does he expect you to stay in your room and do nothing? You wince at the cleaning but don't’ say anything. Yondu clears his throat and you sigh. “Understood Captain.” After the wound was cleaned and rewrapped, you were escorted back to your room. “Oh wait.” A thought just hit you. “There are still alien guts and stuff in the lower landing decks I was assigned to clean.” You looked hopeful that Yondu would let you go do that one chore at least.

“I’ll get Taserface to clean it as punishment.” He smiled and you frown a little. Well at least he has to clean it. Sadly you won’t be able to watch. He stopped at your room and opened the door for you. “I’ll come and check on ya every other hour. Don’t make me have to assign you a babysitter.” He raised his eyebrows at you, then smiled again. 

You didn’t even look at him as you walked inside. You sit on your bed and cross your arms. He was still in the doorway and you glanced at him. He put his hands in his pockets. 

“Look, when you’re healed up all the way, I’ll train you some more. I was pretty disappointed seeing you get kicked around in there.” His words made you sink in embarrassment. “But, you did pretty good in your first fight.” He walked away and your door closed. You stared at the door for a moment, then grinned to yourself and lied down. 

~~

Yondu walked into the controls room and was met with a grinning Kraglin. Yondu raised a brow at him. “Well, he did pretty good, but against whatshisface he actually lived. I hope you know the large brute is gonna try and squash the kid next time he see’s him?” Kraglin answered.

Yondu scoffed. “If that ass wipe tries laying a finger on her-” Kraglin cleared his throat loudly and Yondu paused. He glanced around and sighed. “He won’t after the warning I gave ‘em.” Kraglin nodded, another smile forming on his mouth. “What are our next coordinates.”

“There’s a rest stop a few planets over. One of the men suggested we take a rest there after our mission completion so we’re heading there now.” Kraglin’s smile seemed to drop. His posture got a bit stiff and Yondu hummed.

“What stop?”

Kraglin glanced at his monitors, but he already knew where. “The Lovebots club.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Lovebots are, I'll explain in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a Kudos!


	8. The Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented saying I last updated in 2020 and...I did? I'm shocked because I was so sure I updated this year! Well I have bad news. I'll be applying for college. When? No clue but I'll give a heads up if things get stressful. 
> 
> Chapter contains MENTIONS OF SEX, DRINKING, CURSING.
> 
> ;-; I'm so tired lol

You laid there on your bed, a deep frown on your face. You still had your make-up and contact lenses on as precaution but you had nothing to do. You tried sleeping, couldn't. Messed with a screw on your wall for a couple of minutes. You even messed with some junk you collected over the years. Some weird Earth device that had buttons that was the size of your hand. It probably worked but you couldn’t figure out how.

After that, you just laid there with your feet propped against the wall. You began wondering where the ship would be heading next, that is until there was some banging on your door. You stood and opened it, seeing some crewmates from earlier. One of them, a lanky man with long dread like hair, and another one who wore baggy clothes and some goggles. "Zeek buddy, sorry about pushing you in that fight." The first guy spoke sheepishly. “We didn’t uh think about you gettin’ hurt.”

You stare at him then shrug. "It's okay, I think.”

He smiled. "So we know the captain put you on rest cause your wound keeps bleeding, but we just heard about our next stop and we need to get you off the ship for it." The guy next to him chuckles.

"A growing boy needs new experiences. And you'll like this place."

"Oh," you thought about it. "Thanks guys, really, but I can't be running around like the captain said-"

"No no there won't be runnin' or shootin', you'll just need to lay back and relax." He rested his arms behind his head, grinning while closing his eyes. "And maybe guzzle down a few drinks. If they don't pour outta your shot wound." The two started laughing and you joined in. 

"Okay, but what if he sees me?"

"We'll hide ya with our bodies. And if we got to, I'll cover you with my coat." The second man spoke again, opening his coat for demonstration. 

"Alright. I'd really like to get out of this room so anything works for me. When do we land?"

"Couple minutes. Listen, we'll wait by your door until after Yondu comes to check on ya, cause he most likely will. Then when he leaves, I'll knock at your door like this." He used his knuckle to knock a pattern on the door. "Then we'll sneak you out."

You nodded along, "How long are we staying?" 

"One night." The second man answered. "Bring some credits too, there will be food n' shit." He tilted his head. "Some one's coming, we'll be back later, Zeek." He pushes the first guy away and you close the door. You were quick to take a ‘normal’ sitting position when you heard a knock at the door and it opened, revealing Yondu.

“Hey kid. Look, we just stopped at a planet, I want you to stay here on the ship with some of the other crewmates...uh…” He was playing with something in his hands. He walked over and handed it to you. It was a small device, with a single button in the middle. “This is a tracker. When you press that button, I will get a signal telling me where you are but it’s only for emergencies. So incase someone tries to start fights with you, or if someone-” 

“Captain, thank you.” You smiled. “That’s very sweet of you.” You looked the device over. “But I can’t leave the ship?”

“I don’t want you leaving this room.” He made a stern face. You frowned at him. “I know kid but-”

“I’m not a kid…” You sighed. 

He ignores that comment. “This planet isn’t...safe. There are drunks everywhere and muggers. Okay? We’ll only be here a day.” He waited before speaking again. “Remember that button is for emergencies only.”

You nod a little, turning it over in your hand before slipping it in your pocket. “Alright captain.” With that, Yondu nodded and left the room. You closed the door and sighed. At least he was thinking of your safety. 

You felt the ship land, then a few minutes later, there was a certain knocking pattern on your door. You opened it and grinned. The man with dreads throws a jacket over you and pulls you out the room. You giggled under your breath as you three neared the door. What would be outside? What was it that Yondu wanted to keep from you so badly? 

The first thing you noticed was...cold. What was that stuff on the ground. “Whoa!” You paused when you stepped in it. The two guys started laughing.

“That’s snow kiddo. Cold as fuck too, so keep that coat around you tight. We’ll be inside soon.” One of them explained. You looked up, seeing bits of it fall from the sky. It was beautiful. The next thing that caught your eye was the bright flashing lights from some buildings further away. The group of you three began walking again and you watched the ground as you walked. 

Then you were all inside. It was a big bar of some kind. A few men and creatures seated at the bar while some sat at the tables. Then you noticed some robots, female robots, dressed very poorly. You blinked as your eyes followed one that passed the three of you. Your back was slapped and a chuckle left the man behind you. “Love bots. Bet you ain’t ever seen women like this!”

“Well they technically aren’t women.” The other one chimed in and walked to an empty table. You followed and kept your widened eyes to the ground. “Hey Zeek.” He whispered. “You okay?”

“W-Well they aren’t really covered up…” You looked up and glanced around. “I can almost see their boobs!” You whisper-yelled back. The two men burst out into laughter and you blushed deeply. 

“That’s how they’re supposed to look. Love bots are sex bots Zeek.” He clears his throat a bit. “You know what sex is right?”

Your face was red beneath your make-up. “Yes I know what it is. It’s to make babies.”

The man with the goggles laughs. “Ya don’t have to make babies. It’s for enjoyment too. Relaxation and shit…” He was handed a drink and he took a sip. “We’re gonna get you a room with a bot so you'll man up.” He winks and you suddenly realized what their plans were. 

“O-oh, I don’t know if I should uh-” You swallowed hard. “I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of stuff.” As you stuttered you were handed a drink. 

“Relax Zeek the bots won’t fuck ya without your say so.” You cringed as he spoke. “Take a few sips of that and you'll feel better.” He sipped his drink and began eying a waitress who didn’t look like a bot. She looked alive actually. 

You watched as well. “She’s not a bot?”

“Oh no, sometimes real women come here to work and shit.” He grinned grossly. The man on the other side of you was guzzling his drink down quickly. You looked around some more and spotted him; Yondu. He spoke to someone at the table, then laughed and turned around. You lower your head and pretend to drink. After a moment you glance up and he’s gone. 

“Alright, boss man is gone let's go!” The one with dreads pulls you from the table and you gasp, almost falling on the floor. He leads you down a hallway with rooms on each side every five steps down. Some were open while some were closed. You kept your eyes down until you both stopped. You looked up to see the man putting something in a bot's head. She blinked then smiled seductively. “Alright, ya got forty minutes with miss Bot woman but next bot you get with, you’re using your own credits!” He pointed a finger at you.

You watched as he left and you were pulled into the room by your hand. Looking up at her, she smiled sweetly at you. “So you’re new to this?”

“U-uh wait! I don’t want this!” You pulled away from her and she paused. “I-I can’t um, I just don’t feel comfortable with this!”

She stayed there for a moment, then spoke. “Calling Manager. If you have any complaints you can speak to her.” The bot smiled again. You played with your fingers nervously and looked around. A messily thrown together bed, much bigger than yours but you imagined it was hiding lots of filth. 

The door behind you opened and you spun around. In walked a very tall woman with long black hair and bangs that covered her eyebrows. She wore a suit and tie of sorts, fitted for women you imagined but, she also had four arms. “What’s the problem here?”

“Customer is ‘not comfortable with this’.” The bot repeated your words. 

“M-my crewmates put me up to this I-I didn’t ask to they just threw me into a room I swear I didn’t mean to waste anyone’s time-” You were babbling until the manager raised a hand to stop you. You looked up at her with wide eyes.

She stared at you deeply, walking closer to you. Her heels clicking made your heart rate quicken. “You’re with Yondu’s crew?” You said nothing and simply nodded. “But you’re a woman.”

Your heart almost gave out. “I-I am b-but they don’t know, ma’am.”

She crossed her bottom arms while her top arm rested against her chin. She had this powerful stance to her. “Wait, seriously? Wait that's amazing!” Her hands clasped together then she looked pissed. “They threw you in here- Oh Gods okay.” She waves at the bot. “Go find a new client I’ve got this one.” With that, the bot walks out the room. “That costume is great..how long have you been on their crew?” She walks around you and you blush.

“Uh thank you, I've been on their crew for probably four years.”

“What’s your name sweetie? Oh I’m Karra, I run the place.” She smiled. 

“Well they call me Zeek.” You waited and she made a motion for you to continue. “My real name is Y/n. A-and um, well Yondu knows and so does Kraglin...but it's just them.”

She was grinning. “No way!” She sat down and began chuckling. “So are you like Yondu's fuck buddy? Is that why he’s kept you?” 

“No! No not at all I-I just...well I think I’m still here cause I’m a crewmate…” You weren’t sure actually. “I don’t know why he let me stay. You know Yondu?”

“Oh yeah, we use to be buddies at some point...Then he became a ravanger and I became owner of this dump.” She stared you down. “You’re Terran too? What the fuck,” She stood up. “Is that make up?”

“How can you tell these things??” You were shocked now. She smiled. 

“I have eight senses unlike you and other species…” She walked over to you and held your face in her hands. “Hmmm...you’re very pretty. Hey wanna make a few credits while you’re here?” Her eyes brightened and your eyes widened. 

~~~

Yondu kept looking down at his wrist bracelet. It was blank, with a green dark background. He was waiting, nervously. At the moment, him, Kraglin, and another pilot from the ship were at a booth talking. Kraglin had chuckled and looked to Yondu then frowned. “Yondu?” 

The Centaurian looked at him. “What? Oh yeah yeah…” He sighed and sipped his drink. Kraglin rolled his eyes. 

“Sir he’s fine. He wouldn’t go against your orders and leave ya know.” Kraglin tapped his drink. “We came here to have some drinks and yer more stressed than ever!” He pats his shoulder. 

Yondu sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I know I know.” He waits, then sips his drink. “I just feel like something is gonna happen. A bad something..” He sips his drink again. Then his bracelet started blinking. Yondu coughed out his drink and stood up. He examined his watch carefully and Kraglin looked at it. “She’s not on the ship, she’s in here.” He looked at the hallway and began walking quickly. Kraglin sipped his drink then followed. 

“Someone took her off the ship?” Kraglin questioned as he passed some lovebots, eying one but looking forward again. 

“I don’t know.” He followed the bracelet coordinations until he was at a closed door. Then he heard you on the other side. 

“No!” You growled. “Get that away from me-!” Yondu was quick to kick the door down, not even going for the door handle. When he looked inside, he saw you, frozen with three hands holding you still. On the bed, the location device had been accidentally triggered. Karra glanced between you and Yondu, holding mascara dangerously close to your eyes. 

“Captain?” You blink.

“Zeek?” Kraglin tilted his head.

“Yondu!” Karra chimed happily.

“ZEEK!” Yondu fumed loudly. You paled a little and stepped close to Karra. “You have exactly one minute to explain what the hell you’re doing!”

You opened your mouth to explain but Karra cut in, finally holding your face still to apply the mascara. “She’s taking a job up for me. I’m short on workers. Two of your men dragged her here to get ‘laid’ by one of my bots and she found me and I found her aaand…” Karra puts the makeup away. “Ready!”

She spun you to face the two men. You were clean of all the pink sludge, your hair was brushed and curled at the ends. You wore a costume of some kind, looking like an actual bar maid from Earth but with darker tones. Knee length black skirt, dark leather corset and a white blouse. Yondu felt his throat tighten but he pushed that aside. “As her captain I am not allowing this at all. You have ten seconds to change back and get your ass on the ship.”

“As her new contractor~” Karra cut in. “She is going to be earning credits by serving drinks and food for five hours, until we close. I promise it's nothing that my bots do.” Karra walked to Yondu and crossed all four of her arms. “She’ll be making her own money and if you want, you can just take out of that as punishment. Besides, she won’t be recognized. I know about the little secret.”

“Karra if you really knew then you’d know how bad of an idea this is!” Yondu walked over to you and looked down at you. He was about to say something but paused. He opened his mouth but you spoke first. 

“She fixed my bullet wound.” Yondu closed his mouth. You went to lift your shirt but you didn’t have one, only a skirt. “Oh well it’s gone completely look,” You went to lift the skirt but Karra stopped you. 

“Nope! We don’t show men our undies!” She laughs nervously. Yondu was already looking away. He looked at Kraglin but he was laughing softly. 

Kraglin cleared his throat. “Captain, with all do respect I think she’ll be okay. Karra is a good woman, she’ll keep her safe.” He shrugged. “We’re here if anything happens too.”

The Centaurian had his hands on his hips, looking aggravated as ever. He sighs and rubs his eyes with one hand. “If anything happens, I’m holding you,” He points at Kraglin, “And you,” then at Karra, “Responsible. And I will have all three of your asses on my wall if something goes wrong tonight!” He turned to you but you were smiling. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Yondu felt his body still.

“Thank you Captain! I promise I won’t screw up anything!” You let go and turned to Karra. “I guess I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been getting much( together )action so hopefully next chapter I can whip up something spicier...
> 
> Leave a Kudos!<3 or a comment!


End file.
